Kiss from a Rose
by kimie-dk
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya acabou de voltar dos EUA pro Japão, e levou um fora do seu ex, Kagami Taiga. Mas na nova escola, a Yosen, conhece um novo amor, Murasakibara Atsushi. Como ele fará pra conseguir se declarar pra ele? Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

O sinal tocara... ufa! Aquela aula de história estava muito chata... não agüentava mais ouvir falar do Shogunato Tokugawa. Assim que ouviu o barulho, Himuro Tatsuya se virou pra trás, procurando com os olhos seu melhor amigo (que absolutamente não era difícil de ver na classe). Sinalizou pra ele esperá-lo; iam acabar almoçando juntos como sempre antes de irem pro puxado treino da Yosen.

- Nossa, que aula chata... – reclamou o moreno – eu tava quase dormindo...  
- Eu só não dormi por causa do meu pirulito... – respondeu Murasakibara, entediado.

- Imaginei... me arruma um pra próxima aula também! – disse, rindo, enquanto acompanhava o maior pra fora da classe.  
- Vamos almoçar aonde? – perguntou, como sempre, ansioso pra comer.  
- Não sei, Atsushi... onde você quer ir? Podemos comer um sanduíche aqui no Subway, que é pertinho da escola...  
- E na volta passar na doceria em frente! – terminou o maior.  
- Certo, certo, vamos na doceria! – consentiu o moreno, já esperando por isso.

Himuro se dera muito bem com Atsushi Murasakibara, desde que o conhecera no seu novo colégio. Melhor do que com qualquer outra pessoa do time, e logo, como estavam na mesma classe, viraram melhores amigos... não que o garoto tivesse muitos. Por ser MUITO alto e bem na dele (praticamente só comia todo o tempo), quase não falava com ninguém. Chamava demais a atenção, e não num sentido positivo... tiravam muito sarro dele, chamando-o de girafa, quilômetro percorrido, macarrão spaghetti... mil e um apelidos. Mas o garoto parecia não se importar com o bullying; nunca falavam na cara dele mesmo (morriam de medo de apanhar do 'gigante'). Já as garotas até o achavam bonito, mas acabavam deixando quieto, pois jamais conseguiriam nem beijar um cara tão alto...

Escolas eram sempre iguais, fossem no Japão ou nos Estados Unidos. Himuro nunca sofrera bullying (pois era bonito e inteligente) mas achava os ambientes bem parecidos. As mesmas matérias, as mesmas aulas... só o que mudava eram as pessoas. E claro, o clube de basquete também. Jamais imaginou que ia treinar bem mais no Japão do que lá...! E jamais imaginou que ia se recuperar tão rápido de um fora... quer dizer, que ia começar a gostar de outra pessoa assim que tivesse terminado uma relação!

Namorava um japonês que morava na sua cidade, Kagami Taiga. Jogavam basquete juntos e se davam bem... porém, quando ambos acabaram voltando pra cursar o colegial no Japão, ele levou um fora assim que o encontrou na rua. Parece que ele tinha conhecido um cara no novo time de basquete e não queria mais nada com ele... é. Lá nos Estados Unidos ele era necessário. Agora no Japão, Taiga não precisava mais dele... Himuro ficou pior do que pensou que ficaria. Se sentiu completamente usado.

Mas o mesmo destino de Kagami o aguardava. Logo também conheceu o Atsushi, e se apegou tanto que em menos de uma semana, descobriu que estava gostando dele. Fora tão... rápido. Isso o surpreendeu, já que não estava acostumado a gostar das pessoas assim logo de cara. E nem TANTO como gostava do maior. Mas... será que daria certo?

A insegurança bateu forte no moreno. Nunca fora impopular, mas não gostava de garotas... e sequer sabia se Atsushi preferia meninos. Suspeitava que sim, mas... não dava pra ter certeza, não se sentia tão à vontade assim com ele pra falar sobre isso (não sem não parecer estar afim dele, o que poderia estragar de vez a amizade). O que fazer então...? Decidiu que o jeito era ir levando, ir sondando, e sentir se tinha alguma chance. Achava que sim, visto que ele estava solteiro no momento.

- Murochin? – chamou o maior – Chegamos... vai ficar aí parado na porta?  
- Ah... desculpe, estava viajando! – respondeu meio sem graça, e entrou no fast food.

Depois do almoço (e da sobremesa na doceria da frente), ambos foram pro treino. Atsushi costumava ter bem menos energia e vontade que ele, mas acabava indo também. Juntos, ficava menos chato, até se divertiam jogando. E claro, acabavam voltando pra casa juntos também, já que moravam mais ou menos perto um do outro. E assim era a rotina dos dois, nos dias que não havia provas na escola.

O ano foi passando, foi passando... e agora fevereiro se aproximava. Sim, fevereiro. Uma data bastante incômoda pra Himuro, tanto nos EUA como aqui no Japão. Era o maldito Valentine's Day... e temia não por si (sempre recebia muitas cartas e chocolates nesse dia, mas ignorava e só comia), mas por Atsushi... talvez alguma menina ou menino fizesse algo pra zoá-lo, ou até sério mesmo... e isso ele não queria. Decidiu que ele agiria primeiro que qualquer um e se declararia pra ele, mesmo que isso pudesse custar a amizade que tinham. Escreveria bilhetes anônimos, desde já... será que ele conseguiria adivinhar quem era que gostava dele? Ia bolar uma espécie de enigma, ou charada... ia ser divertido. Ou ele esperava que fosse!

Na manhã seguinte, Atsushi Murasakibara chegou cedo na escola como de costume (e morrendo de sono, pra variar). Abriu seu armário sem nenhum entusiasmo. Era sempre a mesma coisa... tudo tão chato, tão monótono. Se não tivesse conhecido Himuro nessa escola nova, estaria morto de tédio. Até que... vira algo estranho. O que era aquilo? Nunca encontrara nada assim no seu armário antes. Um... envelope? Seria uma carta? Mas de quem? Jamais tivera uma admiradora sequer...!

Abriu e envelope, vendo se tinha alguém por perto olhando (fosse o que fosse, era melhor ler sozinho). Não tinha. Ótimo. Não havia remetente na parte de fora, então, logo puxou a folha branca pra fora, que tinha escrita apenas essa frase: "Vamos ver se você adivinha quem eu sou". Tipo... hã?


	2. Chapter 2

Murasakibara Atsushi olhava atônito pra carta que tinha em mãos. O que significava aquilo? Quem pregaria uma peça dessas nele? Como ele adivinharia quem esse completo estranho era? Porque escrevera pra ele? Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada... sem saber como se comunicar com esse ser misterioso, teve uma idéia: respondeu a caneta na mesma folha em branco "Sei lá. O que você quer comigo?" e deixou no seu armário de novo. No dia seguinte, quando o ser viesse colocar outra carta, veria a resposta lá... é. Era o único jeito. E, deixando novamente o envelope sobre a pilha de livros desordenados e doces espalhados, subiu pra sua classe, estranhamente mais animado do que de costume.

- Uma carta? – perguntou Himuro, se fazendo de muito surpreso – Mas que legal, Atsushi! Acho que alguém deve gostar de você, e está fazendo um mistério! – falou o moreno, pondo animação na sua voz.

- Que nada... deve ser alguém zoando comigo – falou o maior, calmo como sempre, comendo alguma coisa doce antes do sinal tocar e do professor entrar na sala.

- Porque acha que seria uma zoeira? Pode ser algo sério... já te zoaram antes assim? Acho isso muita mancada...

- Já, mas não com cartas... mas não ligo, sério... – disse, comendo mais doces da sua sacola. É. Pelo que Himuro percebia, o garoto não parecia se importar minimamente com aquilo. Não parecia dar importância alguma a qualquer tipo de relacionamento com outras pessoas...

- Jogou a carta fora, então? – perguntou, curioso, pra saber se devia continuar com aquilo ou talvez mudar de estratégia.

- Não... respondi. A garota provavelmente vai abrir amanhã e pegar o envelope de volta, aí vai ver... pode estar esperando essa resposta, já que o resto da folha tava branco... mas se for sério, espero que ela diga logo quem é. Não gosto dessas coisas complicadas... – terminou, guardando seus doces, porque o professor acabara de chegar.

Durante a aula, Tatsuya mal conseguiu se concentrar. Qual teria sido a resposta de Atsushi? Ele parecia ligar tão pouco pra aquilo que temia que a resposta tivesse sido ruim, ou muito indiferente. Mas decidiu seguir com o jogo, até que o fizesse perceber quem ele era... mas não queria ser direto. Tinha que ser sutil... era mais seu estilo. Sem falar que tinha um mês até o Valentine's Day. Esperava que até lá as coisas tivessem saído como ele planejara. Mas infelizmente, só poderia pegar a carta amanhã, antes de Atsushi chegar...

Foi exatamente o que fizera na manhã seguinte. Como sabia a hora que Atsushi chegava, fez questão de chegar 15 minutos antes. Foi até o armário e pegou o envelope. Abrindo, leu a resposta "Sei lá. O que você quer comigo?" e riu. Era bem típico dele mesmo! Pegou outro envelope, com outra folha em branco, e respondeu "O que será que eu quero com você? Porque alguém começaria um 'jogo' assim um pouco antes do Valentine's Day?". É... responder com outra pergunta também era o estilo de Himuro. Queria fazer ele pensar e refletir um pouco, coisa que ele evitava fazer por preguiça, não porque não fosse inteligente (aliás, Atsushi também ia muito bem, o que mostrava que sua aparente falta de interesse em tudo era preguiça, e não burrice). Isso realmente estava ficando muito divertido! Himuro pretendia intrigá-lo a tal ponto que ele não pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Será que conseguiria? Esperava que sim. Mas não precisava ter pressa; a 'brincadeira' estava apenas começando. Com um sorriso, deixou o novo envelope no mesmo lugar que o primeiro estava, e se afastou, subindo pra sala. Ainda queria dar uma revisada em química antes da provinha que iam ter hoje...

Murasakibara chegou bocejando. Que saco... teve que vir uns minutinhos ainda mais cedo hoje, por causa de uma maldita provinha de química. Ele já sabia tudo, nem devia se preocupar... mas achava trabalhoso fazer provas, aí ficava chateado quando tinha alguma. Tinha que escrever tanto! Porque não faziam só provas de múltipla escolha? Seria mais fácil pros professores e pra ele também...

Ao abrir o armário, lá estava um novo envelope. No mesmo lugar do primeiro, bem no topo da pilha de livros desordenados dele. Abriu e leu. Mas... que saco isso! Essa menina só respondia com mais perguntas? Que coisa trabalhosa, porque ela não escrevia de vez quem ela era e o que sentia? Porque ficava aborrecendo ele com esse joguinho? Ele não gosta de coisas complicadas... mas parou pra pensar no que ela disse. Como mencionou Valentine's Day, a resposta só podia ser uma. E Atsushi fora bem direto, escrevendo "Então você gosta de mim?". Pronto. Isso acabaria com o joguinho. Queria ver como ela ia fugir dessa... teria que responder algo! E, ao fazer isso, subiu pra classe mais confiante. Sabia que tinha vencido agora. Como Akashi já dizia... os fortes sempre vencem. É natural.


	3. Chapter 3

Na manhã seguinte, Himuro chegara mais cedo como de costume. Agora, ia sempre direto pro armário do Atsushi, antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse vê-lo (se fosse visto, alguém poderia contar pra ele, e isso estragaria tudo). Como da outra vez, abriu o envelope do dia anterior pra ler a resposta do maior, e novamente, riu, pensando "você realmente não tem paciência alguma, não é?". Mas ainda com essa pressão, não cederia tão fácil. Queria se divertir um pouco mais. Rapidamente (antes que alguém chegasse) arquitetou uma resposta, desta vez um pouco mais elaborada, numa nova folha:

"Será que gosto de você? Sentimentos são muito profundos, é difícil avaliar. O que é gostar, gostar muito, ou amar? Quem traça o limite os que separa? Essa linha é visível pra quem está de fora? Sua pergunta é complexa. Mas prometo que te respondo se você me responder esta pergunta: como você, Murasakibara Atsushi, define gostar, gostar muito e amar?"

Pronto. Complicara um pouco a vida dele. Mas sabia que ele responderia, pois queria saber sua resposta também. Deixou o envelope lá e rapidamente subiu pra classe, pra fingir que estava fazendo qualquer outra coisa nada a ver com aquilo quando o rapaz de cabelos violeta chegasse.

Tinha acabado de tocar o sinal quando Murasakibara chegou a escola. Droga! Sua mãe, que o levava pra escola, ficara presa no trânsito por causa de um acidente e eles perderam a hora. Por causa disso, foi correndo direto pra sala, sem passar pelo armário. Conseguiu entrar na aula, mas não lera a carta do dia (o que Himuro percebeu, visto que ele nunca se atrasava; atrasar causava problemas complicados, e ele não gostava de coisas complicadas).  
O maior se sentou, meio ofegante, e sorriu para seu amigo, três carteiras a frente.

Só na hora do almoço, quando Atsushi foi buscar um livro que esquecera no armário, foi que achou a terceira carta (iam ter prova no outro dia, por isso, o treino de hoje estava suspenso). Leu. E ficou ainda mais intrigado e aborrecido:

- Mas que garota mais chata... ela escreve difícil. Fica me fazendo pensar... que saco. E justo amanhã que tenho prova... agora tenho que responder isso aqui pra saber o que ela pensa – suspirou, como se aquilo fosse lhe cansar desnecessariamente. Colocou o envelope na sua mala pra levar pra casa... ia responder de lá (tinha que voltar agora pra estudar; Himuro ia sempre estudar na biblioteca, era monitor de algumas matérias e bem inteligente – como os grupos de estudos lá eram grandes, ele não gostava de ficar, preferia estudar em casa mesmo). Assim que fechou o armário, foi embora.

No caminho, antes de pegar o metrô, o garoto parou na sua doceria favorita e comprou vários donuts de diversos sabores, pra ir comendo (não fazia nada sem comer algum doce no processo). Ia olhando a paisagem distante pela janela, e se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Quem seria essa misteriosa menina estranha, que escrevia essas coisas pra ele? Se ela queria fisgá-lo no mistério, conseguiu. Não tinha a menor idéia de como proceder nesse jogo estranho... talvez ela desistisse dele, se o achasse muito burro pra acompanhar tudo. Porém... por mais 'trabalhoso' que algo fosse, e por menos que ele gostasse de fazer coisas 'trabalhosas', tinha uma coisa que ele odiava acima de qualquer outra: perder. Jamais perderia, nem no basquete, nem no que quer que fosse. Se alguém desafiava seu espírito competitivo, sempre se arrependia e saia esmagado. Ele sempre VENCIA. Fosse no que fosse. E também venceria nesse maldito jogo enigmático!

Ao chegar em casa, antes de começar a estudar (ia só dar uma revisada), resolveu responder a carta antes, aí se livraria daquilo e poderia se concentrar melhor. Pegou o envelope, tirou a folha e puxou sua caneta pra responder (já havia pensado em algo no caminho):

"Gostar é uma coisa superficial, só gostar, você curte algo. Como um doce que é gostoso, você come, mas é isso. É só gostoso, não é uma edição limitada ou sabor muito marcante... já gostar muito é quando é um doce especial, edição limitada ou um sabor muito bom e diferente, que você não esquece e gosta muito quando lançam, aí compra vários dele... e amar é seu doce favorito, que você come todo dia e não fica sem; não dá pra ficar sem ele".

Pronto. Estava ótimo. Mais claro que isso, impossível! Não tinha como ela não entender.

No dia seguinte, Himuro não estranhou a falta do envelope com a resposta no armário. Atsushi chegara atrasado, talvez tivesse visto a carta só quando foi pra casa, e provavelmente deve ter respondido lá, já que sua pergunta fora mais densa... mas não podia negar que estava ansioso por essa resposta. Teria a chance de tentar entender como funcionavam os sentimentos pra ele, coisa que nunca falaram assim abertamente um com o outro (porque não é muito fácil falar sobre isso). Porém, também precisava pensar numa resposta boa, pois logo teria que dar sua visão da coisa...

Como estava envolto nesses pensamentos, nem sequer percebeu a aproximação do dono do armário, que chegara bem mais cedo hoje por causa da prova (e pra compensar o atraso do dia anterior). Surpreso com a cena, Murasakibara perguntou:

- O que está fazendo mexendo no meu armário, Muro-chin?

O moreno congelou exatamente onde estava. Não conseguia mover um músculo do corpo. Nem sequer falar. Sua voz sumira.


End file.
